


Bedtime Stories

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, You'll Need a Dentist it's so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Teddy loves his Auntie Mimi and Uncle Harry, he wants them to be a family. Little does he know they have already started acknowledging their feelings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toyabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/gifts).



> This is written for Harmony for Essential Gift Exchange. This is written for Latoya Snyder or Toyabear. 
> 
> I hope you like it. I'm a fluffy writer and I adore Teddy.

No one could ever say Teddy Lupin wasn't a Marauder in the making or not just like his mother. Even if he can't remember them beyond what his Uncle Harry, Auntie Mimi, Grandy, and everyone told him, he was just like the two of them. He knew how to get the adults to do just what he wanted. Every Friday night, Grandy took him to his Uncle Harry's house. Auntie Mimi would bring pizza and read him a bedtime story and tuck him in. When he would get up on Saturday morning, it was always just Uncle Harry. That was fine. He guessed, but he much preferred when Auntie Mimi was there. 

Tonight he was going to make sure Auntie Mimi stayed. He wanted Auntie Mimi and Uncle Harry to become his family. He knew his Grandy was getting older, and he understood what happened when witches and wizards got older. Sometimes, they died. Even at four, he realized what death was. His family explained why his parents weren't here. He also heard the stories when everyone thought he wasn't listening. He knew about Padfoot, Moody, Fred, Albus, and even Snape. He eavesdropped on the stories that made Harry cry, and Mimi would hug him and hold him close. Late at night, when he should be in bed, he would sneak down, and he would see Harry's face buried in Mimi's hair. 

He knew that Mimi would love him and take care of them both. She said it all the time that they needed a minder. She would sigh and say, "Oh Teddy, what am I going to do with you and your Uncle Harry?" She would smile this soft smile that Grandy had when she talked about Grandad Ted. He saw that smile in the pictures of his ma and pa. Adults talked about so much around him, thinking it was going over his head. But he was a smart cookie; that's what Mimi would whisper to him when they read together, and he got a problematic word right. He knew Mimi loved him, and he knew she loved Harry too. 

Teddy had a plan, and it was not going to fail. They had their pizza, and he colored with Mimi while Harry did the dishes. He took a deep breath and asked, "Uncle Harry, will you lay with me while Mimi reads?"

"Everything ok, little guy? You normally like your Mimi reading time to yourself?" Harry sat in the chair next to him, and looked at his godson, felt his forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"I just want to snuggle," shrugging his shoulders. Teddy knew what he was going to say was going to get Harry to do it, looking down at his lap, and sighing. "I understand if you don't want to." He knew he was devious, but George says sometimes you have to be to do what you need to do. What he missed by looking at his lap was Mimi giving Harry a hard glare. What he didn't know was that was a look she usually reserved for Ron, so Harry knew better than to argue with Hermione right now. 

"Of course he will Teddy-bear," Mimi kissed his head, "Go ahead and clean up the coloring books and crayons. Then head upstairs and get ready for bed. That includes brushing your teeth." 

"Hermione," Harry started as Teddy left the kitchen. "That's normally your time with him." 

"And I'm ok with sharing it with you." Hermione got up from her spot, kissing Harry's cheek and pushing him towards the bedrooms. "Go put on your lounge pants and get comfortable. I'll be up shortly."

"Hermione, " Harry started with a sigh and stopped when she looked at him. Running his hands through this hair, something he only did when he was frustrated or upset. 

"What Harry?" She crossed her arms, "We usually sit on the couch and watch a movie after Teddy goes to bed." Crossing to stand in front of him, cupping his face. "Is it what happened last week? I know we've not talked about it, but I'd be open to talking about it." Her face had a faint blush on it. 

Last week when she went to leave, Harry leaned in to kiss her cheek and without realizing Hermione turned her head, and their lips met. Surprise and shock turned to passion and then embarrassment. Neither mentioned it all week, and they had been tiptoeing around each other. 

"You would?" Harry hadn't said anything because he was afraid. In the last year, he had started to admit his feelings for Hermione had moved from friend to more. He didn't want to change their dynamic because he couldn't stand the thought of not having her in his life. "I mean, I don't want to lose you, and I can forget about it if you want me too."

"Harry. I'm a big girl, and I know you and your heart. You won't try and hurt me. I also know you wouldn't even be thinking about this if you hadn't already have thought about it." She raised on her toes to press a light kiss to his lips. 

"You and Teddy mean the world to me," Harry said from her hair where he had buried his face after she pulled away from the kiss. 

A voice from upstairs broke the serious conversation, "I'm ready, Auntie Mimi and Uncle Harry!"

The adults broke apart and just smiled. "I'll go change and meet you in his room in a few minutes?" Harry said as he stepped away towards the steps.

"Sounds good." She smiled and turned back to putting the dishes in the sink and starting the cleaning charms. She also put a picture Teddy colored in her purse; it will go on her wall at work. Climbing the stairs, she can hear the giggling coming from Teddy's room, waiting at the door to watch the two of them on the bed. 

"Mimi!" Launching off the bed and into her arms as she walked towards him. He had green eyes and short black hair that he lengthened into wild curls to make her own. He looked like he could be their child. He would do this from time to time, depending on who he was around. Harry's smile softened at them both, and she knew what he was thinking. Harry admitted one night late in the tent during the Horacrux hunt that he wanted children. He wanted to give them a life he didn't get, now at twenty-two, she could see the longing in his eyes. 

"Time for bed, Teddy, " Harry said and lifted the covers for him to crawl under, "Time for your snuggling."

"I want Mimi to lay between us, and we need to protect her from the monsters under the bed!" Teddy said as he pushed her towards the bed. He climbed in and laid his head on her shoulder, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger like he always did. 

Harry mimicked Teddy, on the other side, making both Hermione and Teddy laugh. Launching into her ongoing story, Hermione has their full attention. Harry knew Hermione was telling him stories of them growing up, but he had no idea how good she was at it. She had him hooked, and he knew how the story ended. Soon Teddy's breathing and slowed, and he was snoring lightly. 

Harry took a moment to look at Teddy and Hermione, and he knew she would make a great mother. She just had a way about her, and kids loved her. He loved her, and he knew it, but it scared him. Lacing his fingers through hers and bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, Harry suggested, "Let's just lay here for a while."

Moving down into the bed, Hermione turned to surround Teddy and pulled Harry's arm around her waist in her agreement. She kissed Teddy's curly hair and smiled when he subconsciously curled in closer to her. 

Both of them were thinking about how they could get used to nights like this. Harry and Hermione already played such a large part of each other's lives, and this just felt right. They would muddle through this just like they had everything else in the last ten years.


End file.
